


Lucky Ending

by starrylitme



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Carrying, Gen, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why did you save me? Why go through the effort? Do you have a plan? Am I part of it? Or a whim? Do you even know what you’re getting into involving me as a factor? What are you going to do? Why are you here? Why am I here with you? Won’t you tell me? Will there be despair? Hope? What’s going to happen? Hey? Hey? Hey... Thank you.”</p>
<p>(DR:AE Epilogue AU where instead of saving Monaka, Komaeda gets trapped under debris himself and is saved by Kamukura.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Working Title: KamuKoma Happy Ending!
> 
> ...except this is Despair!Komaeda we're talking about...

Well. This was unfortunate.

Komaeda stared blearily up at the endless sky overhead, arms splayed out and expression one of blank disappointment. The sight was beautiful, admittedly, a new start to the broken world around them despite the anti-climatic conclusion. One that he couldn’t help because his legs gave out—those injuries were more serious than he thought, and now Komaeda was sure the bandages were soaked through with his blood...

Well, he couldn’t be expected to possibly pull any last minute tricks if he’s half-pinned under rubble.

His legs...in addition to the blood, they must be bruised. Will he even be able to walk if he manages to escape? Escape seemed like impossible, though, because he can’t move his lower half at _all_ now. He was lucky that he even managed to survive the ship’s destruction.

He was lucky. That girl definitely died then. What a shame. Wasted potential.

_But perhaps...because she couldn’t try hard enough... This was meant to happen? Yes, that girl tried but it wasn’t enough. Ultimately, it wasn’t meant to be. She wouldn’t have been in that situation if otherwise was the case. Her hope— **her despair wasn’t strong enough...**_

_...So where does this leave me? Trapped like some animal... Was my resolve not strong enough either? Perhaps. This is penance for that._

His vision was starting to dim around the edges, the clarity of his sight dulling into a blur, and as he blinked, the movements became more sluggish. The bright world was becoming darker, too, and it was like everything was sinking into void blackness.

Komaeda barely even noticed the shadow over him, but he did hear something that sounded a lot like footsteps. It didn’t matter to him at the moment, since he blacked out not too soon after.

* * *

... when he did come to, eyes flickering back open, there was still that sense of numbness in his legs...accompanied by the sensation of being carried, his chain making dinging noises from where it was piled onto him as opposed to hanging over the edge. He was being carried though. There was no doubting how one arm supported his back and the other was under his legs—despite those blood-soaked bandages wrapped around his thighs.

“A _ah_...huh?”

Komaeda squirmed, the chain around his neck rustling, but the grip on him remained tight and steady. His ‘savior’ was even walking in a calm, easy stride, as if Komaeda’s weight didn’t bother him in the slightest. Komaeda’s good hand found purchase on the lapel of his suit, and he adjusted himself just the slightest bit so that he was leaning against the man rather than dangling like a life-sized lifeless doll in his arms.

“So,” he starts, uncaring how he had initially been ignored. Komaeda instead looks at his face—it’s an unfamiliar one by far though it’s also obscured by long black tresses so maybe he does know this person...? Oh, but considering the people he _does_ know, for some reason... He finds the idea of _him_ being any of _them_ to be quite unlikely. But the one question remains. “Why did you save me?”

No answer. He just keeps walking.

“I mean,” Komaeda continues cheerily and still carefreely. “I couldn’t have saved myself—the rubble was much too heavy. Didn’t it take a lot of work pulling me out? Why go through that effort? I’m afraid I can’t comprehend that level of chivalry.”

_But, also..._

“More to that... I’m afraid I don’t recognize you, if I know you at all. You’re not SHSL Despair, are you?”

...Was that a change in that otherwise neutral expression? Komaeda’s lips curved into a knowing smile. “ _No_. I don’t think you are. You’re different, aren’t you? So then. Why’d you do it? Do you know who I am? If you do, I wouldn’t call this simply an act of goodwill on your end.”

Still nothing. What a stubbornly silent individual. Even more mysterious. But it could also be so dreary if it continued.

“I thank you, though. I wasn’t ready to die in an ending without hope or despair—that would have been so _boring_ even for me. That you arrived when you did is so very luc _ky_.” Komaeda pressed his cheek to the other’s chest, fingers tightening in the fabric. “I don’t know if you know, but the way everything ended... It was such a despairing disappointment. Nothing really changed at all, I think. I’d call it a waste of time and energy, and it’s awful seeing as I can’t _afford_ to squander away _either_.”

His eyes flickered towards the knot of the stranger’s tie, gaze tracing the black silk that was only a shade lighter than the suit...one that couldn’t even be _compared_ to the slick ebony of those locks. “Maybe you know, maybe you don’t... If the latter is the case, I can explain it to you if you want.”

“...”

“But if the former is the case, I wonder if you understand how I feel right now. Perhaps you do—and your understanding is what led your hand to rescue me? That’s so kind of you. Is that true?” The question wasn’t meant to be answered, and it wasn’t going to be answered either. Komaeda didn’t mind too much, honestly. “What are your plans though? My initial plan was to save someone, but I failed so it’s nothing more than another dead end in my life. All I can do is backtrack and take another path, but... With you here, I might have discovered a new route entirely. Ah! How _exciting_ ~”

Something abrupt had Komaeda bounce a bit, shutting him up for the moment—the stranger must have gotten tired of hearing him talk. Komaeda giggled anyway, pressing himself as close as he could, body trembling mirthfully and chain jingling with it.

“What are you going to do? Do you have a plan? Am I part of it? Or a whim? Do you even know what you’re getting into involving _me_ as a factor?” Komaeda squirmed to get even closer, crushing his left arm between the two of them and not caring a lick. “What are you going to do? Why are you here? Why am _I_ here with you? Won’t you tell me? Hey? Hey? _Hey_...”

Without missing a step, he got his response. Not a verbal one, unsurprisingly but one nonetheless. He got a look—red, so very _red_... ** _even redder than her nails_**...Red eyes pierced into him, practically glowing despite the brightness of day, and Komaeda could hear the silent message drill in his skull as easily as those eyes pierced into his very being.

_Be quiet._

“...Oh.” Komaeda exhaled, and then... he smiled and relaxed, sighing against him. His eyes fell shut. “You really are strange. A little cold. What am I going to do? How sca _ry_.”

He sounded more thrilled than scared, of course. The smile on his face was even clearer in his voice.

“It’s strange though. I don’t think I sense hope or despair in you...but in that sense... I think we’re very similar. You understand how I feel, don’t you? But I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with you. It’s scary. It’s _really_ scary.”

Komaeda nestled in close, and started to tremble again. Even with his tranquil features, his shaking devolved into something else—initial shuddering of delight turned into a hysterical paroxysm of harsh, hushed giggles that were almost swallowed up by his chain’s loudening clattering, even as he was so _close_ to the other.

“What’s going to happen?” Komaeda asked again, and he vaguely registered the walk slowing down— _him_ being the one pulled closer... “What’s going to happen? What do you think? H _e_ y, **_savior_** -kun? Where are you taking me? Will there be despair? Hope? What’s going to happen? Is that woman gone forever? Savior-kun, I’m _scared_.”

He did stop after a while, ignored the whole time, a step never being missed... Komaeda eventually wore himself out to the point he had to sleep again. But before he did, he managed to get out one last thing.

“ _Really_... Thank you.”

Then his eyes shut again, and Komaeda let himself fall with a lot more ease this time, cradled in arms that held him close as if he were a child again. A smile couldn’t escape his lips at the thought.

 


End file.
